


Dance a Measure

by jillyfae



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillyfae/pseuds/jillyfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>leahazel <a href="http://faejilly.tumblr.com/post/110511526968">requested</a> the conflict between <i>morning</i> and sex for our darling Miss Fisher ... and got this</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. "special occasion"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leahazel [requested](http://faejilly.tumblr.com/post/110511526968) the conflict between _morning_ and sex for our darling Miss Fisher ... and got this

The light’s the wrong color.

She closes her eyes.

It doesn’t help.

She hears a rumble from the alley, and it takes a moment, but she is dismayed to realize it is probably the milk truck.

"Why," she breathes out.

"Hmmm?"

She can almost hear her eyelids snap open, even as the warmth of a hand rests on her stomach, fingers slowly sliding wide open across her skin.

_Shit._

_Why am I awake, why are you still here, why do we even need the damnable milk at this hour?_

"Why does this hour of the morning even exist?"

There is the slightest chuckle, and the hand,  _that very nice talented hand,_  she recalls, drifts a bit, a light trace of fingertips along her hip.

"That is a very promising argument. Pray, do continue."

He laughs again, and this time she can feel his breath against her skin, and then the soft press of lips against her thigh.

Perhaps there are some benefits to early morning.

Just this once.


	2. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack POV, "kiss on the neck" prompted by [hornkerling](http://faejilly.tumblr.com/post/129294996013)

He knew whenever she walked into a room. He always knew, even when he kept his head down, his voice steady, even when he pretended he hadn’t already calculated precisely how many steps it would take to reach her side, if he chose to move.

It would be so easy to add one more to that count, to sweep her up in his arms, to begin, at last …

_Not yet._

It ached in his stomach, that choice,  _not moving,_  as terrible a vertigo as a ship in a storm, hitting the wave just wrong, a desperate fall and a jerk and a deck trembling beneath his feet. Yet the world never moved around him, never shifted with the force of it, never seemed to realize how close he was to breaking.

_Would he be broken, or would he at last break free?_

He knew the scent of her skin, the warmth of it, even from a distance, always at least half a step too far away.

He knew the feel of her lips on his, the way her breath broke against his skin the instant before his mouth met hers, and it was impossible to tell if the breath caught in his throat was still just his own.

_What did it say, about him, that when he was afraid for her the only thought he had to save her, to save them both, was to kiss her? What did it say about them that she had, just that once, let him lead?_

It wasn’t enough to soothe the ache, that memory.

He wanted to try again. He wanted to know how it would be different if he had time, time to be soft, to tease her lips apart, to pause until the air between them was as warm and soft as her skin, and then, only then, let that final distance close.

He wanted to watch her eyes close.

He wanted to watch them open again, slow and soft and vague.

He wanted to know what her skin tasted like, the back of her neck so close to the spot where she dabbed her perfume, down the sleek line to where her heart beat, hard and fast beneath his lips, to the curve of her shoulder, where the press of his mouth would make her gasp, would make her smile.

He wanted … he wanted to remember why he kept telling himself to wait. 

He wanted to forget why he knew, still,  _not yet._


End file.
